


[Spirk] les fenêtres 窗

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, T'hy'la
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 2238年Spock跟著雙親來到地球，參加George Kirk的紀念會。在那裡，他遇見了一名金髮小男孩。小男孩看到他都沒朋友，於是拉著他到處去玩。兩人產生了微妙的連接，聽得見彼此的內心聲音。小男孩跟Spock說要當永遠的好朋友，Spock卻說這是不精確的詞彙，惹得小男孩大笑。Spock回到瓦肯後，雙親為他安排了連接儀式。連接過程並不順利，最終還是成功了。多年後，他來到地球找尋多年前的一個朋友，然後他在Pike家與Jim再次相遇，然而Jim只是看著窗，不說一句話——因為他已經封閉了自己十多年了。Spock進入他的內心，發現那裡有很多扇窗……他能將Jim帶回來嗎？





	1. Chapter 1

 

2238年

 

Spock跟著雙親來到地球。

 

他是跟著身為瓦肯大使的爸爸Sarek一起來參加George Kirk的紀念會的，他五年前為了拯救八百多個人而犧牲。

 

星聯艦隊每年都會辦一場紀念會紀念這位英雄，今年是第五年，紀念會辦得比以前大，因此他攜家帶眷，代表瓦肯星出席這場星際聯邦的重要活動。

 

Spock並不是很想來。因為他即將與T’Pring連接，他們的連接儀式已經拖延了，現在又因為這件事再度拖延。他不喜歡這樣，沒有瓦肯人是超過七歲還未連接的。Spock真的不想來，雖然這是母親的故鄉。先前聽母親說過這顆水藍色的星球有多麼美麗，他都無法理解，他一直認為這是充滿情緒的母親所作的誇飾——直到他親眼見到那蔚藍的美麗行星。

 

「嘿！」金髮小男孩說，「你幹嘛一直看著我？」

 

Spock回過神來。

 

眼前的是一名人類小孩，大概四五歲，金髮隨著外頭吹進來的風一同搖擺，有點像瓦肯上那些植披。而那雙藍色的眼睛，則像他坐穿梭機來到地球時，映入眼簾的水藍色的美麗星球。

 

「你是瓦肯人。」男孩指著Spock的耳朵，「我喜歡你的耳朵。」

 

「我叫Spock。」

 

「我是Jim。」終於等到Spock回話的小男孩非常興奮，「為什麼你站在這裡都不動？窗戶外面沒什麼有意思的。」他知道窗戶外面只看得到他父親的紀念雕像，而他已經看著那個雕像看了一個下午了。

 

沒人理他，他只好自己打發時間。

 

「我在思考。」

 

「思考什麼？」

 

「一些私人問題。」

 

Jim癟嘴，「好吧。」

 

安靜，只剩下大人們交談的聲音。

 

Spock看著叫作Jim的男孩子心不在焉地看向天花板，好像覺得有點無聊，想離開這個地方。

 

Spock突然有種感覺。

 

這種感覺他無法言喻，只知道這個感覺迫使他想再度與Jim交談。

 

「我是否能假設你感到無聊？」

 

金髮男孩眼睛一亮，說道：「你好棒！我真的超無聊的！我們去外面玩兒好不好？」

 

不等瓦肯男孩答應，人類男孩已經拉著瓦肯男孩衝出門去了。

 

「James！」

 

不管後面傳來繼父的叫喚，他領著瓦肯男孩頭也不回地跑了出去。

 

跑到建築外以後，Jim帶他到紀念池塘那裡去。

 

這個池塘的外觀做得就像Kelvin號一樣，為的就是紀念Jim的父親，為了大家犧牲的George Kirk。

 

「你可以把鞋子脫了，這池子的水冰冰的，涼涼的，很好玩哦！」Jim已經踏進池子中了。

 

池子周圍被放滿了白色蠟燭，四周路燈為這個紀念日特地調暗了。

 

Spock有點猶豫，最後被金髮男孩催促，他才把鞋子脫了，跟著踏進池水裡。

 

不知道為什麼，面對這個男孩……邏輯似乎沒有發揮作用。

 

雖然他一直要求自己要像個瓦肯，然而……

 

一切都靜止於水面上星光的倒影。

 

Jim說他是一個呆子，不知道為什麼又發起呆了。

 

池水冰涼，可是金髮男孩的笑容很溫暖。

 

他的笑聲也很溫暖。

 

Jim拉著Spock在池水裡跑來跑去，還不小心潑濕了衣服。

 

雖然Spock壓抑著自己的情感，然而他還是覺得心中有股暖流。

 

那暖流是從拉著他的手的人類男孩那而流竄而來。

 

因為Jim說想吃東西，所以他們離開了池子，在路上走著。

 

「你沒玩過水嗎？」Jim覺得Spock好像沒玩過水。

 

「否定的。我的星球沙漠很多，水必須得到充分利用，因此玩水是不合邏輯的。」

 

「沙漠是沒有水的地方嗎？」

 

「肯定的。」他說，「跟地球不一樣，瓦肯星大部分是褐色的。」

 

男孩眼睛睜大，「哇！」他不太能想像沒有水的星球，「我不知道耶，好像很好玩！外星都跟瓦肯一樣好玩嗎？」

 

「好玩是一個不精確的詞。」他挑起一根眉毛，「不過，每個星球的風景與文化都不同，我想你會覺得有趣。」

 

Jim笑了笑，「那我以後一定要到不同的星球去看看。」他決定了。

 

「這樣，你應該進入艦隊學院。」Spock說，「在那裡，你能學到很多外星知識，以後也能登艦出任務。」

 

「那麼，你能教我嗎？」他說，「我覺得你很聰明。」

 

Spock想了想。

 

「這是肯定的。只要你有Padd，在我回瓦肯以後，我們還能聯繫，我便能教你。」

 

「太棒了！」男孩拿出包包中的Padd，「這是我的一個叔叔剛剛送我的，我可以用這個找你。」

 

Spock接過Padd，幫Jim設定。

 

他將Padd還給人類，「好了，以後你只要按下這個，就能找到我。」他指給金髮男孩看。

 

金髮男孩邊看邊點頭，可似乎想到什麼似的，笑容突然就不見了。

 

「你真的要離開嗎……」他不想要Spock離開他。

 

Spock回答：「這是肯定的，地球不是我的家。」

 

「我也不覺得這裡是我的家……」金髮男孩突然黯淡了下來，「我的媽媽跟繼父都不想要我……」

 

「也許你能來瓦肯找我，我可以帶你看看瓦肯。」

 

「太棒了！」小男孩的雙眼再次亮了起來，滿是興奮地笑著，「我們要當永遠的朋友哦。」

 

「永遠是個不精確的詞。」

 

「瓦肯人說話真好玩。」Jim格格地笑了起來。

 

**真是有趣。**

 

Spock想要去觸摸這名人類的笑容，就像他以前觸摸母親地笑容一樣。

 

「為什麼你都不笑？」男孩突然轉移話鋒，「我剛剛在裡面看到另一個瓦肯大人，那是你爸爸嗎？他也不喜歡笑嗎？」

 

「情緒是沒有必要的。」他說。

 

Jim用著奇怪的眼神看著他，「瓦肯人都不喜歡笑。」他下了結論。

 

Spock又挑了一根眉毛。

 

他們在一輛冰淇淋車前停了下來。

 

「吃不吃冰淇淋？」Jim問。

 

「我沒吃過這樣的甜食。」

 

男孩笑了，「那麼，你一定要吃。」

 

他跟老闆買了兩個巧克力口味的冰淇淋球，老闆看他們可愛，還多給了一球。Jim接過冰淇淋，然後塞到Spock手中。

 

「吃吧！我最喜歡巧克力了，甜甜的哦！」小男孩說完便大口舔食起來，非常樂在其中。

 

Spock看著他大口大口地吃，好像滋味真的很不錯。

 

瓦肯星上沒有這樣的食物，即便瓦肯星燥熱，也沒有這樣消暑的甜品。

 

瓦肯男孩舔了一口。

 

冰涼、甜蜜的香味竄入口鼻。

 

真好吃！

 

他於是不再小試，跟著人類男孩大口大口吃了起來。

 

他們邊走邊吃，不知不覺走回了池子。

 

「今天快過去了。」Jim突然變得哀傷，「我不想要今天過去。」

 

他看向綠著臉的瓦肯人，又低下了頭。

 

「今天是我生日，可是總是沒人記得。」他有些氣餒，「可是今年我認識了你，」他一下高興，「可是你是瓦肯人，你會離開。」又低下頭去。

 

Jim把站在那裡發愣的瓦肯人拉到自己身邊坐下。

 

「我們能當永遠的好朋友嗎？」他伸出小指，想跟對方打勾勾。Spock哪裡知道地球人的習慣呢？他現在已然醉了，他的頭有些暈，心中有些感覺正在奔騰。

 

Spock抓住Jim的手，用自己的手指對上他的食指與中指。

 

金髮男孩不懂，可是覺得很好玩。

 

「這是瓦肯人的打勾勾嗎？」他說，可是Spock沒回應。

 

瓦肯男孩現在只覺得心跳極快，有股欲望呼之而出。

 

眼前的金髮男孩，是他的——

 

「las'hark……」

 

「那是什麼意思？」

 

「las'hark……」

 

Spock的雙眼緊盯著Jim的藍色雙眼。

 

「masutra……」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「t'nash-veh……」

 

男孩還想再問些什麼，可是當Spock的手放到他臉頰上之後，他發現他不須再問了。

 

因為他在心中聽見了對方的聲音。

 

方才不懂的詞彙，霎那間他了解了。

 

「las'hark……」

 

**太陽…** …

 

「masutra……」

 

**海洋……**

 

「t'nash-veh……」

 

**屬於我的。**

 

「你說什麼？」人類男孩不懂。

 

「我們已經融合為一，距離不會斬斷我們的連接，我們之間沒有障礙。」

 

「那我們能夠永遠做朋友嗎？」他擔心地問。

 

「我們是朋友，我會一直在你身邊。」

 

「這樣太好了！」Jim開心地笑著。

 

「T’hy’la……」

 

**T’hy’la……**

 

**朋友，兄弟，愛人……**

 

一下訊息量太過龐大，Jim身處訝異與欣喜之間，不知道該怎麼辦。這時，一隻有力的大手將他與Spock拉開。

 

「你這小混蛋，跑出來huh？」

 

Jim不用看也知道是他最討厭的人。

 

「我不喜歡那裡，我跟朋友一起出來玩。」他說。

 

「一個瓦肯人？你已經夠怪了，James，你還跟一個瓦肯人做朋友。」Frank深上有些酒氣，「好在你那個Pike叔叔給了你這個機器，我才能找到你。小鬼，紀念會已經結束了，該回家了。」

 

「可是——」Spock還在那裡。

 

「沒有可是！」

 

Frank的手用痛了Jim。Jim試圖要叫Spock，可是後者似乎睡著了，不管他怎麼在心中呼喊，對方都沒有回應，只是低著頭坐在那裡。

 

他絕望地想，他還沒來得及跟Spock說再見……

 

「上車，小鬼頭！」Frank抓起男孩，把他丟進後座。

 

「可是，我的朋友還在那裡！」一個人在那裡。

 

「你管好你自己就好，你亂跑添了我不少麻煩。」

 

Jim看著Spock，很是擔心，可是車子逐漸駛去，他也沒有辦法。

 

「這條破路還會塞車，垃圾，小鬼，等下你媽媽上車你最好乖一點。」

 

金髮男孩仍盯著他的朋友。

 

心中仍然不斷叫喚。

 

直到他看見那個瓦肯僵硬臉大人——Spock說是他爸爸——跟一名穿著漂亮衣服的溫柔女人走向他，抱起他。

 

Jim這才放下心來。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

2238年

 

地球．愛荷華

 

Christopher Pike接到Winona的通知以後便急忙地趕到Kirk家。Frank替他開了門，引他上樓去。Jim的房間在二樓的最邊間，Winona跟醫護人員都在裡頭，看到Pike以後，她站起身來。

 

「Winona，怎麼會這樣？」

 

他知道Jim自紀念會以後一直反反覆覆發燒、昏睡，卻一直找不到病因。

 

昨天，Jim陷入了痙攣，表情痛苦卻沒有聲音，醫生只好先把他固定在床上，免得傷了自己。

 

「不知道，查不出病因……」

 

Pike走到床邊，看著昏睡中的Jim，眉頭深鎖，究竟是什麼原因讓這個五歲的孩子這麼痛苦？

 

他伸手摸了摸Jim的額頭，輕輕呼喚他的名字。

 

Jim竟奇蹟似的睜開了眼。

 

醫生覺得不可思議，他剛剛才打了鎮靜劑，怎麼會？

 

「Jim？」Pike柔聲道。

 

藍色的眼睛中充滿了淚水。

 

Pike流下眼淚，他稍微拭乾淚水，再次轉向Winona：「Winona，他須要更好的治療。」

 

「我們知道，但我們目前無法負荷。」她平淡地說。

 

「我們原定計畫到Tarsus IV去的計畫也因此中斷了。」Frank補充，「我在那裡得到一份好工作。」

 

「Chris，我想拜託你照顧Jim，你是他最喜歡的叔叔……而我們真的不能再等了，那份工作對Frank很重要。」

 

Pike壓抑著內心的震驚。

 

他從不知道Winona對Jim的態度是如此，好像這只是一個跟他沒有什麼關係的人。他回想起每每與Jim見面時，孩子對他的依賴，心中就覺得捨不得。他知道George有一筆撫卹金，這筆錢足夠讓Sam跟Jim讀到博士畢業，然而Winona卻不想花錢替Jim治病。

 

他很後悔，不知如今介入是否太遲。Pike決定向Winona要Jim的撫養權。

 

Sam在他的祖父母那裡他並不擔心，他現在必須好好幫助Jim。

 

「Winona，將Jim的監護權交給我吧。」他說，「我會讓我的律師馬上打一份文件過來。我會讓他得到更好的治療。」

 

Pike迅速聯絡了他的律師，等待律師的時間他也連絡好了艦隊醫院。Jim可以用George眷屬的名義入院，他又動用了點關係，讓Jim可以得到較好的病房。

 

律師來了之後，一切都很迅速地辦好了。只是，他必須代替Jim放棄George的那份撫恤金，以換取監護權順利轉移。

 

離去以前，Winona想叫住Pike，後者停下腳步，聽見孩子的母親說聲謝謝以後，什麼話也沒回應。他不知道該說些什麼，他只懷疑這些年Jim到底遭遇了什麼。

 

那個叫Frank的猥瑣男人，一定苛待George的孩子……混帳東西。

 

「傳送。」他說。

 

然後與病床上的Jim一同消失在光點之中。

 

一週後

 

瓦肯

 

Spock跟T’Pring坐在外頭等待著。

 

他們理論上上週就該完成連接，然而卻不知出了什麼差錯，以致他們今日要重新完成連接。

 

回憶起當日的狀況，Spock只記得祭司說有困難，他們稱這是因為Spock並非完整的瓦肯，而是混血所致。因此，他們須要一週的時間準備重新連接。

 

T’Pring看著Spock，「Spock，今日的連接，你有什麼看法？」

 

「我並沒有什麼看法，然而，我父親說他們已經準備好了，今日一定能夠完成連接。」

 

「希望如此。」T’Pring將視線從Spock身上移開，「他們說，你身上有個不完整的連接。」

 

「他們是這麼說的。」Spock如此被告知，但他對這連接一點印象也沒有，「我被告知這是意外產生的連接。」

 

「但願如此。強行連接是不光彩的。」

 

即使是他這個年紀，他也已經聽懂T’Pring口中的諷刺。

 

「未經許可的連接是不被允許的，我也不允許這樣的狀況發生。」Spock說。

 

因此，更需要斬斷這個連接。

 

一個小時後，Spock被叫了進去。

 

在連接儀式開始前，他們首先要做的，是去除Spock的不完整連接。

 

祭司知道Spock有個不完整的連接，而據Sarek的說法，這名混血兒身上的連接純屬意外。經過評估以後，祭司決定消除這個連接，並且用T’Pring的連接覆蓋過去。

 

混血瓦肯的狀態是不確定的，必須要有一個正統的連接才行。

 

否則他們比純種瓦肯人更容易走火入魔。

 

祭司在Spock的精神中看見了一個藍色的湖面，上面映照著數以萬計的星星。

  
  


他聽見了Spock的聲音。

 

**「las'hark……」**

 

**「masutra……」**

 

**「t'nash-veh……」**

 

祭司思考著。

 

這個連接似乎很特別，然而這個連接又是一時的意外，而連接另一端的人，他能感覺得出來，是人類，而且精神不健全。

 

最終，他決定去除這個不完整的連接。留著這個對方很可能有精神疾病的連接是不合邏輯的，因為這很可能會害到Spock。

 

祭司加強了他的精神力，Spock面部表情有些猙獰，Amanda想上前卻被自己的丈夫阻止。

 

「留有不完整的連接對Spock的傷害是無疑的。」何況那個連接很可能是Spock醉了以後發生的，保留是不合邏輯的。

 

Amanda忍耐著，她不忍看見兒子如此痛苦，對眼前的狀況卻也莫可奈何。

 

天黑前，連接儀式結束了。

 

Spock成功與T’Pring連接。

 

地球

 

年輕的Jim Kirk的痙孿突然停止了。

 

「Jim？Jim？」Pike握著孩子的手，試圖叫喚。

 

他們來到艦隊醫院已經一星期了，這個星期中Jim的狀況明顯有進步，卻不知為何在今天狀況又突然急轉直下，心跳一度停止，他差一點就失去這個孩子。

 

他又叫了一次，可是Jim依舊沒有反應。

 

「Jim，你一定得好起來，我答應過你，等你病好以後要帶你到瓦肯去玩。Jim，請你努力，不要放棄……」Pike的眼淚落在Jim的手上。他感到自責，他應該早一點發現Jim的狀況的，可是他沒有。回想起每每見到Jim他總是不開心的樣子，Pike就覺得心如刀割。

 

這時，Jim睜開了雙眼。

 

「Jim！」Pike覺得振奮，因為這孩子終於有些反應了。

 

然而下一秒他卻再度陷入沮喪。

 

因為Jim藍色的靈魂之窗中只有一片死寂，再無一絲生氣。


	3. Chapter 3

 

**2252**

 

**地球·艦隊學院教授宿舍**

 

室內昏暗。

 

點燃的薰香已經燒盡，穿著黑色瓦肯長袍的Spock坐在地板上，剛結束冥想。

 

冥想的過程並不順利，自與T’Pring連接以來，他的冥想沒有遇上這樣的狀況過。他思考過，會不會是因為他與T’Pring斷開連接的關係，但已經過了兩年，這兩年他都沒出現問題，不應該有這樣的問題。

 

自從選擇進入艦隊，搭上穿梭機前往星際聯邦艦隊總部，他就開始有幻夢。離地球越來越近，他的作夢狀況越來越多，也越來越難進入冥想狀態。不知道為什麼，在夢裡，總是有一個看不見臉的男人。正確來說，他只看得見男人的腳踝，其他地方都是模糊的。

 

男人站在一望無際的綠茵上，赤裸著雙腳。他能感覺到男人的視線與微笑，可他看不見男人的長相。只有腳踝。

 

那雙腳踝真的很美……美得讓他出現衝動。

 

冥想總是因此失敗。

 

他已經來地球一個月了，這樣的狀況卻更加明顯。他認為，這樣的狀況很可能會越來越嚴重，只是現在並不是一個回瓦肯處理問題的好時候，開學在即。

 

Spock決定終止冥想，現在，他須要去做其他事。

 

他選擇前來地球，除了因為對瓦肯科學院的問題，除了因為想在艦隊上與人類共事——他想認識母親的族人——還有一個原因，就是找尋當年的男孩子。

 

他們約定好要保持聯絡，可是一直沒有下文。男孩子好像失蹤了一般。也不知道為什麼，他總是想不起來，那個地球男孩的長相，也不記得對方的名字。

 

只記得星光下，他們在池中玩水。池水中都是那些星星的倒影，那顏色斑斕，好像……

 

他想不起來。

 

他看了看時間，因為他今日晚上已經有約。牆上的時間顯示1700，已經快到與Pike艦長用餐的時間，他起身換了套衣服，便出門了。

 

來到地球後，是Pike負責接待他的。上面將他分配到Pike的艦上做大副，而Pike很執意要招待他到家裡吃飯，這就是母親所說的，人類的好客或熱情嗎？

 

Pike在用餐時，問了他很多問題，包含習慣地球的氣候嗎？住的地方怎麼樣，對艦隊有沒有想法等等的。

 

「地球的氣候稍微涼爽，我能夠適應。我對住的地方沒有甚麼意見，住任何地方我都不會有問題，瓦肯人成長的過程中，曾有戶外求生的課程，那幾天的棲身環境是外人無法想像的。」

 

「那麼，艦隊的戶外求生訓練，對你來說一定得心應手。」

 

「那樣說是不確實的，因為在每一種環境下求生，都會有不同的挑戰。而我對解決問題特別有興趣。」

 

「你是一名很優秀的人員，我很高興你能夠被分發到我這裡。」Pike微笑，「我很期待日後與你共事。」

 

Spock沒有回應，Pike又請他多用一些瓦肯蔬菜湯。

 

飯後，Pike帶Spock參觀房子。

 

據說，這是人類的習慣，會邀請第一次到家裡作客的人參觀他們居住的空間。在瓦肯時，母親也常常會請人參觀房子。

 

「這是書房，我從一個老朋友那裡搬回很多書，都是紙本書，很有價值。」他介紹著，「這一本是《雙城記》，雖然不是第一版，但現在要找到紙本書也很困難了，因此別具意義。」

 

「《雙城記》，我的母親送給我一本過，與這一本是相同的版本。」

 

「這太巧了……」Pike的呼叫器突然響了，「這裡是Pike。」他做了一些手勢，表示他要先到別地方去通話，要Spock先繼續逛。

 

Spock於是在這間書房中看起書來。

 

Pike的書房很大，很有可能是他家中最大的空間，看來這個艦長是一個熱愛文學的人。他的母親總是說，熱愛文學的人一定會特別有同情心，那樣的人一定會是個很有內涵的人。

 

一陣風吹起，一疊紙被吹散落地。

 

Spock走上前，想替Pike關上窗戶，然後他看到一個穿著白色衣服，留著金色頭髮的人坐在窗邊，正看著窗外。他身邊的桌子放著三維象棋，看來是下到難分難捨的戰況。桌上還有一小疊散亂的紙，地上那些應該就是從這裡被吹下去的。

 

那個金髮青年，顯然在這個地方住了很久，可是方才晚餐時並沒有跟他們一起用餐。Spock忍不住走近他，但他沒有理會Spock的靠近。

 

他的雙眼一直盯著前方，望著遠處。

 

Spock想過去與他攀談，然後，他看到一雙熟悉的眼睛。

 

一雙很眼熟的眼睛，似曾相識，似乎他們已經認識了很久。

 

Spock說了聲「你好」，但對方沒有回應，只是一直看著遠方。

 

他忍不住也望向同個方向。

 

那個方向，他很清楚。

 

他的母星，瓦肯，就是在那個方向。

 

Spock並不以為意，他覺得這只是個巧合，他只是有些想念瓦肯，而這是不合邏輯的。也許，也跟他無法進入冥想的狀態有關。

 

只是這位青年……給了他一種很熟悉的感覺。

 

究竟為何會如此？

 

「這位是我的兒子，Jim。」

 

Spock轉過身，是Pike。

 

「Jim，這位是Spock，是我未來的大副。」他向金髮青年介紹了Spock。

 

Spock也向他打了聲招呼，雖然他不清楚這名青年是否能理解。

 

因為Jim沒有回應，也沒有反應。

  
「我並不知曉您已經結婚了。」   
  
Pike解釋道，「不，我並沒有結婚。事實上，Jim是我友人的小兒子，他是我的養子。」   
  
「方才他並未與我們一同用餐。」他想知道為什麼。   
  
「是的，」Pike嘆了口氣，「大概是十多年前，他突然發起高燒，雖然病情最終獲得控制，可是他卻從此不再說話。他的母親不想照顧他，我於是收養了他。他時常這樣看著窗外，就看著這個方向。我帶他看了心理醫生，他們也都不知道原因……他的病，沒有辦法醫治。」   
  
「他的父親呢？」   
  
「他的父親就是George Kirk，我記得你那年跟著父母來參加他的紀念會……」   
  
Spock想了想，確實有這件事。此時他想起了當年那個孩子，可是依舊想不起對方的樣子。

 

為什麼，這些年都沒有連絡呢？難道只有身為瓦肯人的他，對約定比較看重嗎？

 

「我想向您推薦瓦肯的healer，他們對心理症狀很在行。」Spock說道。

 

他想，也許他能安排一位healer來幫助Jim，雖然並不好說服他們前來地球。

 

「那麼我先謝謝你了。」Pike道謝，「我也聽Leonard提起過瓦肯的healer，但他們不治療瓦肯以外的人，我也就沒考慮過這件事。現在有你的幫助，真是太感謝了。」

 

「感謝是不必要的。」Spock道，「他總是這樣看著窗戶外面嗎？」

 

「是，總是如此……」Pike摸了摸Jim的金髮，神情哀傷，「我不知道他在看什麼，都看到了什麼……這三維象棋，也是他自己一個人玩的……他很聰明……」

 

自己玩的？這戰況很是激烈，但他竟然自己玩到這個局面？

 

Spock對此感到非常有趣。

 

「我考慮過辭職，也考慮過留在地球，因為我必須照顧他。」Spock聽出Pike聲音中的憂慮，「他是我的責任。」他說。

 

能有Spock這樣一位優秀的大副，Pike很高興，因為他也許能把企業號交給Spock。他必須把企業號交給他能夠信任，能夠放心的人手上。

 

「如果允許，我是否能在未來拜訪Jim？」

 

這名叫Jim的青年對他有一種難以言喻的吸引力……不合邏輯。

 

「當然可以，歡迎你來，他需要朋友……」多個人陪Jim，Pike當然很高興，說不定透過朋友能夠喚醒Jim。

 

「時候不早了，明天你還有一些會議，我想，地上這些東西就不必麻煩你了。」他半開玩笑地說，「歡迎你隨時來看Jim。」

 

走到書房門口，Spock想起一件事，「請讓我過去與他道別。」

 

Pike點點頭。

 

Spock走了過去，Jim換了個姿勢，他把腳放在椅子上，雙手抱膝。

 

「Jim，」他說，「我以後會來看你。」他只是想說這句話。

 

此時，一個讓他難以置信的事奪去了他的目光。

 

他看見Jim長褲下的腳踝。

 

那雙腳踝……

 

那片廣袤的綠茵，晴空萬里。

 

擁有這雙腳踝的主人踏著草地，翩翩起舞。

 

他看不見那雙腳踝的主人，卻能感受到對方的眼神，還有笑容。

 

燦爛的笑容。

 

莫非，在他夢中的那個神祕男人是Jim？

 

太過巧合。

 

不合邏輯。

 

但是，他知道。

 

Spock知道，他會找出真相的。

 

會的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 距離上次更  
> 竟然快一年了（Ｘ）

[4]

 

擁有這雙腳踝的主人踏著草地，翩翩起舞。

 

在那片廣袤的綠茵裡，晴空萬里。

 

金色的頭髮在陽光的照射下閃閃發光，藍色的眼珠是他看過最美的海洋。紅潤的唇微啟，Spock聽不見他的聲音，卻看得出他在說什麼。

 

「Spock。」

 

金髮的男人叫喚著。

 

Spock睜開雙眼。

 

天亮了。

 

而他又夢見那個夢境了。昨晚是他開始做這個夢以來，最清晰的一次。他終於看清楚那個男人的長相了。

 

那個人竟然是Jim。

 

為什麼？

 

為什麼是Jim？他以前應該沒有見過Jim才對，可為什麼會夢見他呢？

 

Spock決定調查一下Jim Kirk的背景，說不定這能解開他的疑惑。

 

他起身打理自己，然後走到電腦前面。

 

「電腦，請調閱Jim Kirk的資料。」

 

電腦很快便將資料調閱出來了。

 

_ 「James T. Kirk，George Kirk艦長次子，生於2233年一月六日，於2238年一月二十日發病送入醫院，2238年一月二十七日，被斷定為終身心智殘廢，自此由監護人Christopher Pike撫養至今。」 _

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

 

「終身心智殘廢？」Spock又問了電腦相關的資訊，然而電腦以病人隱私為由拒絕了他。

 

瓦肯人相信邏輯，而Spock自然也相信。他覺得很是奇怪，他想知道Jim為何會發病，而又為何會患上心智疾病？昨天觀察他的症狀，又覺得有些似曾相識，這樣的病似乎跟瓦肯人的某種疾病很相似，可對方是人類，應該不可能患有此病。

 

更讓他覺得在意的是，2238年一月二十日，那天是他跟T’Pring連接的日子，但是那次的連接並不成功；2238年一月二十七日，那是他與T’Pring完成連接的日子……

 

為什麼時間如此驚人的巧合？

 

Spock不相信巧合。

 

而對方的本名叫James而不是Jim也令他在意。他總覺得James這個名字很耳熟，可是他想不起來。

 

看來，他有必要再去拜訪一次Jim。

 

他不相信巧合，但他相信邏輯，因此，他必須找到答案，

 

***

 

「突來拜訪，希望沒有造成任何不便。」

 

Pike倒了兩杯水，一杯遞給Spock。

 

「不，我很歡迎，只是不曉得有什麼特別的事嗎？」他問。

 

「我有一些疑問想要請教。」Spock眼神不自覺飄向書房那裡，「是關於Jim的。」

 

「你說要請瓦肯的healer，就是為了此事吧？」

 

「是的。其實，我涉略了一些瓦肯人的心靈疾病，Jim的病情與其中一種有些類似之處，因此有些疑惑之處我必須先釐清。」包含一切詳細情由，他都必須了解。他的內心不斷驅使著他，他必須知道一切。

 

不合邏輯的欲念。

 

Pike看著Spock，雖然不清楚對方真正的目的，但對方說過會請瓦肯的醫者來醫治Jim，也許這就是他想了解情況的原因。瓦肯人不說謊，是值得信賴的，而Spock又是Sarek大使之子。雖然不懂為何Jim的病情會與瓦肯心靈疾病有關，但試一試也好。

 

「我將告訴你一切。」Pike起身走到書房裡，然後拿了一台舊款Padd出來，Spock注意到那台舊Padd上有Jim的名字。

 

Pike將裡面的記錄展示在Spock面前。

 

「這是Jim小時候的樣子，他一直以來都是個活潑的孩子，雖然我跟他見面的次數並不多……」但Jim是那麼天真，他實在應該早點發現Winona跟Frank沒有好好照顧孩子的。

 

Spock看著Jim小時候的照片，內心突然有些激動，好像他在哪裡見過這個人一樣。排除了一切不合邏輯的可能，剩下的就是唯一需要驗證的可能了。

 

Jim應該就是當年的小男孩。

 

如果這是真的，那麼這台Padd上就會有他的連絡方式，那是他親自輸入進去的。

 

「直到五歲那年，他突然發高燒，醫生只能勉強壓住高燒，維持他的生命，因為他的病來得太急，也太奇怪。他無法說話，所以我們也無從得知他的心裡，也不知道他想說什麼話。」Pike的臉神憂傷，「直到那一天，他的眼神失去了光芒，像死了一樣，我只能照顧他到老死，因為沒有醫生處理過這樣的病症，他被判定心智永久失能，也就是殘廢。」

 

Spock覺得奇怪，因為他看到Jim身邊的三維象棋，那應當是他自己跟自己對弈的，那麼怎麼可能是心智殘廢呢？

 

「昨天我看到Jim的時候，並不覺得他心智失能，我觀察到那盤三維象棋，如果我猜測的沒錯，那是Jim的成果。艦長，恕我直言，他精於象棋。」Spock說道。

 

Pike露出無奈的笑容：「兩年以前，他突然開始能夠做一些活動。原來沒有反應的他，開始出現一些反應。我也是突然發現他會看書，下棋，甚至是線上跟人對弈都有可能，有時候我站在一旁靜靜的看著他，他一言不發，靜靜的玩起象棋，或是安靜的閱讀書籍，然後就是一整天。」

 

「他仍然無法與人溝通？」

 

Pike點點頭：「是的，我也試過與他筆談，但他幾乎不跟我交談。」

 

Spock陷入思考。方才Pike艦長說倒了一個重點。

 

兩年前。

 

兩年前，2250年，他與T’Pring斷開了長達十二年的連接。

 

Jim自2238年被診斷為心智失能，至兩年前，2250年開始恢復一些基本能力，這時間點未免太過巧合。如果，如果Jim真的是當年那個小男孩，那麼，他這些年都失去連絡便是情理之中的事了。

 

然而，是什麼原因造成他如此的呢？

 

Spock想起自己跟T’Pring的連接並不順利，其中出現了難以處理的困難。也許，Jim的病跟他的連接有關。然而他需要更進一步的證據。

 

如果Jim就是當年的小男孩……

 

「容我發問，艦長，請問這部Padd，是屬於Jim的嗎？」

 

「是啊，這是我買給他的禮物，只不過他發病以後就很少在用了。」

 

「能否借我一觀？」

 

Pike把Padd交給了Spock。

 

Spock快速搜尋，他想找出自己這台Padd上的一絲訊息，也許，也許他的連絡方式就在裡面……

 

他愣住了。

 

因為他看到了他的名字跟連絡方式就在上面，而這筆資料的建立日期就在2238年一月六日。

 

他想的沒錯，他幾乎可以斷定了。

 

Jim就是當年的人類小男孩，而他的病，很可能與自己有切不開的關係。


End file.
